Favorite Flavor
by Kandyskullz88
Summary: "Hey Husky, what's your favorite flavor?" It only took him a second to answer back and Nana blushed when he answered "I personally like minty bubblegum the best." Husky/Nana fanfic.


**Hi there! Once again, I've written a Husky/Nana fanfic only this time the setting is more modern. I originally wrote this story back in 8****th**** grade (now I'm a senior!) and as I was going through all of my old stories I thought "Hey, this one is actually finished and it's pretty decent so I might as well post it!" Haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I apologize in advance if it's not the best thing you've ever read; I mean, it **_**IS **_**four years old! xD Please Read and Review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own +Anima or its characters, just the plot of this story :D**

Summary: "Hey Husky, what's your favorite flavor?" It only took him a second to answer back and Nana blushed when he answered "I personally like minty bubblegum the best."

Favorite Flavor

"Ah, I love how fresh your mouth feels after you brush your teeth." Nana smiled as she put her pink toothbrush back into its holster.

"Hn." Husky groaned back as a response. He had just recently got his braces put on and the pain he was feeling was just unbearable. "Ugh, stupid pink braces." He spat into the sink, a little blood coming out with the toothpaste. Yep, you heard right; pink braces. Nana had dared him to get pink braces and he accepted. That and it was breast cancer awareness month and Husky felt the need to support this since he had a family member with cancer.

"Didn't you take any pain medicine before you got them put on?" Nana asked politely

"No."

"Idiot!"

"Oh shut up . . . OW!" Husky grabbed his mouth with his free hand and squeezed his eyes closed. "Stupid braces! My toothbrush is stuck on the top front teeth!" Nana couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Husky yelling at something as stupid as an inanimate object.

"Husky, you really sound like an idiot when you yell at your own teeth!" He finally ripped the toothbrush out of his mouth and gave Nana an icy glare but instead of being intimidated by Husky, she just laughed even harder! This confused the poor boy.

"What are you laughing at?" Husky asked with a stupid expression on his face.

"You, silly! There are strands from the toothbrush still stuck onto your braces!" Husky looked in the mirror and saw she was right. He pulled them out as gently as possible trying not to cause anymore pain and looked back at Nana who was literally on the floor laughing. He just _loved _brushing his teeth along side Nana.

*A few minutes later*

"Done! It's about freaking time!" Husky slammed his toothbrush down into the drawer and turned to find Nana sitting by the bathtub hugging her knees about to fall asleep. Husky walked over to her and bent down beside her ears.

"Oi! Nana, you awake?!" She jolted her head up and stood up.

"Yes! You didn't have to yell in my ears! You do know that if I wanted to, I could scream A LOT louder than you can?!" Nana yelled into his ears almost letting out her ultrasonic screech.

"Ouch! Stop it!"

"Then apologize!"

"Fine! I'm sorry you stupid, ugly bat girl!" Husky crossed his arms and planted a stubborn look on his face. He was satisfied with his apology but poor Nana sure wasn't. She was on the verge of tears and she started to shake a little. She got back into the same position she was just in and buried her face into her knees. Husky sighed, feeling guiltier than he thought he should be, so he sat down right beside her and put an arm around her shoulder but she shrugged it off. "You have a lot of nerve to call me all of those things and then put your arm around my shoulder." Husky sighed.

"Look; all of the things that I said just now came out of anger and this time I'm truly sorry." Nana brought her head back up and stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't believe a word you're saying. You're just not the type of guy who can say something that comes from the heart." Husky was actually hurt by this little statement that Nana made but that quickly faded away when a light bulb went on in his head. He smirked devilishly.

"Hey, w-why are you smiling like that?" Husky stood up and tried to bring the confused girl with him but she wouldn't budge, so he picked her up bridal style and put his face by Nana's ear and whispered "I'm not telling just yet." He guided them through the bathroom door, upstairs, and into the room he shared with Cooro. Since it was dark upstairs, Nana gripped onto Husky's shirt a little bit and she didn't notice it but when she did that, Husky pulled her in tighter. Once they were in Husky's room, he turned on the light and gently put her on her feet. She was the first to speak.

"Okay, what's all of this about?" Now that Husky was actually in his room, he thought that was a really good question. Just a minute ago this all seemed like a really good idea but now he was so scared of actually attempting his idea; he was about to pee his pants. _'Crap. This was a really good idea in my head but now I completely forgot what I was going to do. Good job, idiot!' _Husky mentally scolded himself and then gently grabbed Nana's shoulders. He sighed.

"Look, I know I'm not the type of guy who can _say_ stuff that comes from the heart, but I can _do_ things that come from the heart." Husky just now noticed this but now they were just two inches apart from each other. His heart was racing and he could almost guarantee that Nana could hear it. Husky shut his eyes and gently pressed his lips against hers. At first Nana was in shock but almost instantly that shock went away as she gently kissed him back. She noticed that his lips were so soft and warm and she never wanted this to end and at the same time, Husky noticed and thought the same thing. After a few seconds they both pulled away, satisfied and happy.

"I forgive you Husky, and I'm sorry for acting the way I did."

"No, don't be. I should be sorry for the way I acted. And by the way, you use bubblegum flavored toothpaste don't ya?" Husky smirked and Nana blushed a little.

"Y-Yeah; and you use mint flavored toothpaste." He nodded and turned his back to her and bent down a little; Nana looked at him confused. "Husky, what are you doing? You look like and idiot."

"Get on my back and I'll give you a piggy back ride. You're always asking me for one so I'll just go ahead and give you one right now." Nana smiled and put her hands on his shoulders. "Are you sure?" He nodded and she hopped on his back. "Alright, let's go." He started to run around the entire top floor and Nana put her arms loosely around his neck so she wouldn't fly off.

"Don't worry, I gotcha." He ran down the steps carefully and went to the computer room where Cooro was. He was currently playing Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 on XboxLive. "Yo, what's up?" Cooro asked taking his eyes off of the T.V screen.

"I'm giving Nana a piggyback ride because she wanted one. We just go done brushing our teeth." Cooro took the microphone off and went to the Xbox dashboard.

"Oh. Hey, what's your favorite flavor of toothpaste?" Cooro asked while plugging in another controller for Husky knowing that he would want to play with him.

"Hn, that's easy; I like the minty bubblegum flavor the best." Cooro tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh? I've never heard of that flavor. Can I try it?" Cooro asked and Husky furrowed his eyebrows in anger.

"No!" Husky yelled and Nana looked at him in confusion. Minty bubblegum? She's never heard of that flavor. Cooro pouted. "But why?"

"I have my reasons. C'mon, lets play some search and destroy." Cooro sighed. "Alright." Husky set Nana down on the couch where himself and Cooro were going to sit and sat down in between her and Cooro.

"If you don't want to watch us play that's fine." Husky said to Nana. "Nah, its fine. I like watching you guys play." Soon Cooro and Husky were going one on one and you could hear Cooro getting mad at Husky even if you were a mile away.

"Husky you freaking troll, stop spawn killing me!" Husky gave Cooro another headshot. "I'm not spawn killing you, you idiot!" They kept on yelling at each other and Nana was slowly drifting off to sleep and the two "best friends" didn't even notice it. It wasn't until an hour later when they saw their bored friend asleep on the arm of the couch.

"Well Husky, I'm going to bed. You can carry Nana if you want, good night." Cooro yawned and headed towards the stairs.

"Alright, good night Cooro." Husky looked over at his sleeping friend. He was mesmerized by her sleeping face; she was just too cute and he didn't want her to wake up. '_Wait, why am I thinking that she's cute?! I shouldn't even care about that!'_ He sighed and got a blanket from the closet and laid down on the opposite side of the couch. He spread the blanket gently across the both of them and almost instantly fell asleep. Little did he know, when he fell asleep Nana woke up from a nightmare and slipped in right beside him on his side of the couch, thinking she would feel safer being closer to him. Her back was to him and she could feel his light, warm breath across her neck. '_Hmm . . . It actually feels nice._' She was about to fall asleep until suddenly she heard Husky mumble her name in his sleep. _'Nana? . . . Yes Cooro . . . I know that Nana got you pregnant . . . congratulations.' _Nana's eyes widened and her face was red with anger. What the _HECK _could cause him dream of something like that?! Nana turned around and punched him directly in the chin. He quickly woke up and grabbed his mouth because of the pain coming from the braces.

"Ow! Stupid braces!" Husky looked down to see that Nana had crawled over to his side of the couch. "Nana? What are you doing on my side of the couch?" Nana angrily stared at him.

"Why were you dreaming of something like that?!" Husky gave her a confused look and she rolled her eyes.

"Never mind that . . . I got scared and lonely so I came over here with you."

"Oh, okay." Husky said obviously feeling a little awkward sleeping with a girl right next to him. There was an awkward silence until Nana brought up something that was bothering her all night.

"Hey Husky, that flavor that you were talking about . . . 'minty bubblegum' . . . I've never heard of it. What does it taste like?" Nana asked and Husky smirked.

"You've already tasted it. I don't really know if you liked it or not."

"Really? I have?" Husky nodded.

"You want to taste it again?"

"If you want to get off the couch and go get it, sure." Husky smirked again and wrapped his arms around her waist. Nana's eyes widened when Husky pulled her close to him. She was just centimeters apart from his face, until Husky closed the gap in between them. Although hesitant at first, Nana wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. '_Oh my gosh, Husky actually kissed me again! I thought it meant nothing the first time but since he's doing it again, he must really like me_!_ This is a dream come true.'_ When they finally broke apart, Husky put his forehead on hers and started to softly stroke her cheek. "So, you like minty bubblegum?" Nana giggled and scooted closer to the silver haired boy and started to play with his unruly bed hair.

"It has now become my favorite flavor. I could grow quite accustomed to it."

"Do you think you could handle it every night?" Husky asked with a smile on his face. Nana answered by pulling him into another kiss, this one much more passionate and longer than the previous ones and when they broke apart, they were much closer than they had been and their faces where still only a centimeter apart.

"Every night and more."

**And there's the end! I really hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you thought about it! Peace out! :)**


End file.
